indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Deena MacMasters
' MacMasters, Deena ' Appears in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'General Description:' A bright, lovely girl.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 15 *'DOB:' November 23, 2043 *'Age:' 16 *'Weight:' 113 pounds (51.26 kg) *'Address:' 541 Central Park South, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Jonah MacMasters (father); Carol MacMasters (mother); Walter MacMasters (grandfather); Marybeth MacMasters (grandmother); Jonah MacMasters I (great-grandfather) *'Occupation:' Student Description *According to Jamie, she didn't think she was pretty, but she was.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 41 *Young and pretty.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 274 Personality *Looking at the decor of Deena's room - which included a poster of Mavis Freestone - Eve got the feeling Deena had been a young sixteen;Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 17, 18 possibly naive.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 22 Young and innocent for her age but mature and responsible.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 36 *A sweet, smart kid;Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 20 tidy, shy (and shy around boys), idealistic, and serious about education.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 22, 23 *She had a deep respect for her body, her health, and was very aware of nutrition. She worked out six days a week - yoga, jogging, resistance training - and knew self-defense.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 28 **She ran in Central Park on the weekends and the same on weekdays, when she didn't have school.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 37, 350 History *Four or five years ago, when Deena was eleven or twelve, the police did a public service thing at the schools; Deena MacMasters was Peabody's liaison - student guide - at the school. Last year, Deena contacted Peabody for help with a report on Free-Agers.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 20 Homicide Information *TOD: 3:26 AM (0326)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 20 *First victim in Kindred in Death. *Her body was discovered (at 8:32 AM, Sunday morning) by her parents when they returned home after a weekend away.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 9, 15 The locks were activated when she was found though the cameras had been deactivated and the dics for the last two days were removed.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 15 *She was violently, and repeatedly, raped and sodomized, after being bound with sheets, around her feet to the footboard, and police restraints binding her hands behind her back.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 18, 19, 58 Her clothes were not removed, but pulled out of the way.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 19, 21, 69 **She had bruises and raw marks on her ankles and thighs; bruising and lacerations on her wrists; bruising on the face and neck, indicating manual strangulation; she bit her lip, deeply. She was tortured - choke, smother, rape, choke, smother, rape.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 19 He worked her for about six to eight hours.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 59, 60, 68 **She had been drugged twice with barbiturates; at about 1830 (6:30 PM) and midnight.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 70, 71 A glass, with traces of drugs, was left on the kitchen counter;Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 25, 32, 58 it contained Wig.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 68, 280 **No hairs or trace were found on scene or on the body. He sealed up and, possibly, shaved his body.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 59 *The house locks were disengaged, then immediately re-engaged at 18:23 (6:23 PM) from the inside; at 2318 (11:18 PM) the door to the control room was opened, with passcode, and the cameras disengaged with proper procedure.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 71 **He didn't have the proper codes to remove the discs, so he had to hack that; the discs were removed at 2331 (11:31 PM). The house locks were reset at oh-four-three (4:30 AM).Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 72 *Her purse, PPC, 'link, and journal were missing.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 28, 70 *In Deena's room, Eve found a disc, audio and video, labeled 'Happy Mix 4 Deena' with the initials DP and DM inside a heart. Additions to the file on the disc were made at 2:30 AM and another, just after 3:00 AM.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 85, 89 **It was a video of Deena, bruised, torn, and bloody; she, under duress, said everything was her father's fault, that she'd never forgive him, that she hated him, that they wouldn't know why, but what was done to her was payback. She asked for help, and why no one would help her. Afterward, a funeral dirge played as the camera panned over her, dead; text appeared on screen that blamed Jonah for Deena's death and finished with an audio of her screams.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 89, 90, 100 **The disc copy was labeled H-23901.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 118 *Deena was murdered by Darrin Pauley.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 344, 355 Interesting Facts *Before being raped, she was a virgin.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 19 *Deena fed the Rileys' cat when they went on vacation.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 30 **Deena ran errands for Mrs. Cohen down the block when she was laid up with a broken ankle.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 30 **Deena, and sometimes Jo Jennings babysat Hester Privet's sons.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 36 *She was into music and theater, and wanted to study philosophy and alternate cultures. She talked about joining the Peace Corps or Education For All after college.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 22, 76 *She had good clothes, a large collection of fiction and nonfiction books on disc, and an enormous collection of music discs, with countless downloads on her Tunes.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 23 **The night before her murder, she went shopping at Girlfriends, with Jo and Hilly,Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 47 and brought a couple of bags home with her.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 24 *According to Carol MacMasters, Jo (her best friend since they were eight),Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 46 Hilly Rowe, and Libby Grogh are the closest school friends of Deena's. And Jamie Lingstrom.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 27 **Jamie last saw Deena tow weeks ago when they went to see Crusher at Club Zero.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 40 **Carol said she knew there was a boy who had caught Deena's eye and interest but she didn't know who. She said Deena kept a journal to record thoughts, observations, complaints, poetry, and song lyrics.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 27, 28 *Jo said Deena was secretly seeing someone named 'David', a Columbia student, whom she met at the park.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 48, 74 Eve thought Deena met her murderer in April.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 120 **Jo said David was going to take Deena to a show, since she liked the theater. He said he had tickets to see Coast to Coast.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 49 **Deena had two playbills for Shake It Up in her souvenir collection. On one, a heart with a notation "D&D 5/16/60" represented their one-month anniversary. Jo said he also gave Deena a little stuffed dog.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 183, 184 ***There was one set of prints on the playbill, though no matches in the database.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 313 After his arrest, Darin's prints were matched.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 349 *She planned to go to Columbia next year.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 74 *Her memorial service was held Thursday; she had a glossy white coffin draped in pink and purple flowers.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 310 References MacMasters, Deena MacMasters, Deena MacMasters, Deena